


Sugar Coated Love Story

by AllAboutFnaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Background Charlie x Jo, Charlie is a shipper, Eventual background Destiel, Father Figure Bobby, Gabriel Has a Dog, Gabriel owns a candy shop, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Has Anxiety, Sam's in college, Somewhat slowburn romance, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAboutFnaf/pseuds/AllAboutFnaf
Summary: Gabriel Novak owns his very own candy shop. Named Sugar Coated, his candy shop is one of the more popular sweets shops in the city of Sioux Falls. His typical day is almost always the same: open the shop, serve customers, close the shop. Until one day, when a tall, hazel eyed college boy walks in, looking to buy candy for his brother.





	1. Opening

“Gabriel, you shithead!” Charlie yelled, banging her fists on Gabriel’s door. “Why didn't you tell me we were getting a new shipment today??” 

 

“If you stop banging your damn hands on my door, maybe I’ll tell you.” Gabriel cried, his sleepy voice drifting through the door. As Charlie stood with her hands on her hips, Gabriel reluctantly opened the door. It was evident he had just woken up; his hair was messy and unkempt, sticking up in multiple places, and his eyes were the slightest bit red. 

 

“Now, why didn't you tell me we were getting a new shipment of candy today?” Charlie asked again, her voice steady, but giving off the vibe that she would crack if Gabriel didn't give her a good answer. 

 

“I forgot, okay?” Gabriel replied, running a hand through his hair. “My life's been a little hectic lately.” Charlie gave him a deadpan look. 

 

“Gabriel, Kali dumped you two months ago. I know you loved her, but you gotta move on.” Charlie mused, a sympathetic look in her eyes. “Moping over Kali isn't gonna do you any good.”

 

Gabriel grumbled but reluctantly nodded. “Alright. Hey, did you guys unpack the new shipment yet?”

 

“Jo’s taking care of it right now.” Charlie replied, taking a step down the stairs. “Oh, and by the way, you should really give Jo a raise.”

 

“And why does she deserve a raise?”

 

“For putting up with you.”

 

“Fair point.”

 

Charlie laughed and descended the stairs down to the candy shop that Gabriel owned. He had bought it on his 21st birthday, and he made a surprisingly good living off of it. And, for convenience, he decided to move in right above it, taking up home in the surprisingly large apartment above it. 

 

Gabriel soon walked down into the candy shop, where he saw Jo stocking some of the shelves. She turned and faced him, their eyes briefly locking before she went back to stocking shelves. Gabriel’s brother, Castiel, was also stocking the shelves, not paying much mind to Gabriel. Gabriel moved over to the shelves and started also stocking candy, sneaking a lollipop or two from the shipment boxes. Not that Jo, Charlie and Cas didn't notice. They just pretended that they didn't notice. 

 

As soon as all the new candy was stocked onto the shelves, Gabriel opened up the shop. His candy shop laid right on the outskirts of a rather large city, and he always managed to have plenty of customers, mainly teenagers and young kids clamoring for a chocolate bar. He had a few regular customers, including a kid named Kevin who was always getting his mom chocolate and a girl named Jess who just liked the cherry filled truffles. Gabriel would take notice of almost all of his customers, as he was surprisingly observant. However, none of his customers seemed particularly interesting. 

 

What he didn't know though, was that today, he'd meet someone who would completely blow everything out of the water.

 

~~~~~

 

Sam pulled the covers off his head as his brother's voice floated into his room. “Sammy! Come on, Bobby’s taking us to a cafe this morning for my birthday!”

 

“I’ll be up in a minute!” Sam cried, trying to sound sleepy. Really, he had been up for an hour watching Netflix, but Dean didn't know that.  
Sam heard Dean’s footsteps fade away, and he stood up, ran a hand through his hair and got dressed. He chose one of his many flannels and a pair of jeans to wear. 

 

He lived in an apartment with his brother, Dean, who had just recently graduated from college with a degree in mechanical engineering. Dean worked full time at their father figure Bobby’s car shop. Dean and Sam hadn't spoken to their biological father in years. 

 

When Sam walked out into the main room, Dean was eating cereal and Bobby was lying lazily on the couch. As soon as Sam walked in, Dean turned his head and waved. 

 

“We’re going to the nearby Panera, you alright with that?” Dean asked, and Sam nodded in response. “Alright.” 

 

Dean put his bowl away and shook Bobby up, and Bobby got up and grabbed the keys. As Dean walked to the door, Bobby tossed the keys to Dean. “It's your birthday, you drive.” 

 

Dean glanced at Bobby and thanked him, then held onto the keys as they walked out the front door. 

 

Dean drove the three of them to the nearby Panera, and they each ordered a cinnamon roll. As they waited for their food, Dean spotted a candy shop across the street. 

 

“Hey Sammy, look!” Dean exclaimed. “It's a candy shop!”

 

“So?” Sam asked, taking a sip of his water. “You know I don't like sweets.”

 

“Yeah, you don't, but I do. I’ve gotta check that place out later.” 

 

“Don't you have something planned with Lisa?” Sam questioned, looking at Dean. Dean had been friends with a girl named Lisa for the entirety of his time at college. It was strange, as they met due to a sexual mishap, but they remained friends and never actually got romantically involved. Not to mention Lisa had a young son that she had had just before meeting Dean, so she always said she was too busy raising her son to get romantically involved with anyone. 

 

“Yeah, at 3. She has to bring her son Ben along, though.” Dean replied. “He’s five now, almost six, and he's growing so big. She's so proud of him.

”  
Sam smiled, and he glanced at Dean as the waitress came over with their cinnamon rolls. “Well, I have to meet Kevin at the library at 2:30 to study.” 

 

“I can drop you off, then.” Dean murmured, shoving a forkful of his cinnamon roll into his mouth. 

 

“Don't forget Dean, you have a shift at my shop from 5-9.” Bobby reminded. Dean nodded, indicating he hadn't forgotten, then turned and continued talking to Sam. The two brothers chatted for a long time, until they both finished eating and they finally went back home.


	2. Candy and teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel meet. Gabriel hits on Sam, and Charlie notices, and subsequently teases him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be slow updates for this story for the next couple of weeks, as I'm stuck in writer's block and can't bring myself to write much. However, once I start writing a lot again, I should be updatimg this story once every one-three weeks or so

An hour after the two brothers finished eating, Dean had returned to his apartment and Sam had decided to take a walk along the city. As he strolled leisurely along, he spotted the candy shop, which was ironically enough named 'Sugar Coated'. 

 

Sam decided why not, and he walked into the candy shop to get Dean something. As he walked in, the bell above the door jingled, and the man at the counter looked up. "Welcome to Sugar Coated candies!" He said cheerfully. Sam barely took a glance at the man before he started scanning the shelves, looking for a candy that Dean would like. 

 

Sam eventually decided on a box with hazelnut truffles, milk bordeaux and caramels. He walked up to the counter with the box and placed it on the marble counter. 

 

"Is that all?" The man at the counter said, looking at Sam with golden, slightly whiskey colored eyes. Sam nodded, and the man nodded and scanned the box. "That'll be $20.95." 

 

Sam pulled out a twenty and a one and handed it to the man, who glad took it. "You want your change?" Sam shook his head, and the man nodded, scribbling something on the receipt. Sam grabbed the bag with the candy box in it and walked outside, before realizing something was written on the receipt. _'Nice face ya got there. Come back again so I can take a better look.'_

 

Sam shook his head warily and sighed. He had just got hit on by an employee at a candy shop. Dean would never let him hear the end of this. 

~~~~~

Gabriel lifted his head up when he heard the bell above the door jingle. He looked up to see a rather tall, somewhat young looking guy with long brown hair walk in. Gabriel blushed a little; rarely did someone that good looking come into his shop. Gabriel felt like he had hit the jackpot. 

 

"Welcome to Sugar Coated candies!" Gabriel cried cheerfully, as the guy began scanning the shelves. The guy seemed to be looking at the candies rather intently, and yet with a somewhat bored expression. Gabriel didn't know what to make of it. 

 

Gabriel watched the guy intently, more intently than he should have. There was just something about him, something Gabriel couldn't quite place, that was intriguing. Perhaps it was the mixed expression on the guy's face, or how intently the guy scanned each and every box and candy. 

 

The guy eventually settled on one of the mixed boxes, and brought it up to the register. "Is that all?" Gabriel questioned, and the guy nodded. "That'll be $20.95." The guy handed Gabriel two bills, and Gabriel took them. "You want your change?" The guy shook his head, and Gabriel grabbed the receipt, hastily scribbling something on it before handing it to the guy.  
The guy was out the door quicker than Gabriel could bid him farewell, and he sighed and went back to sorting candies on the back shelf. 

Unfortunately for him, Charlie had saw him staring at the guy who had just walked out.  
"Now that guy, right there," Charlie trilled, as Gabriel whirled around, "is boyfriend material. You should tap that."

 

"Shut up."

 

"Oh come on, Gabe, a boyfriend would do you good. It'd take your mind off your ex." Charlie suggested. She grabbed a hair tie from her pocket and tied her hair into a ponytail. "Jo needs my help in the back, sorting out some extra boxes. If you need any help out here, just yell for me."

 

Gabriel nodded, tapping his fingers on the marble counter. The day was rather slow after that, until 8 pm, around an hour before closing. That was when the college guy returned. 

 

Gabriel had been running the cash register again, helping out one of his regulars, a friend of his brother's named Meg, who only ever got dark chocolate. As she took off out the door, the bell jingled and Gabriel looked up and saw the college kid from earlier that day. The guy briefly glanced at Gabriel before looking away shyly, and instead focused his attention on the wall of chocolates. As Gabriel decided to busy himself with the register, the guy picked out a box and brought it to the register.

 

"Twice in one day. Big fan of chocolate?" Gabriel mused, raising an eyebrow at the guy.

 

"No. My brother is, though. I'm getting this for him; it's his birthday today." The guy replied, shuffling through his wallet. "How much is it?"

 

"Also $20.95."

 

The guy dug through his wallet and pulled out a twenty and a one dollar bill, and handed it to Gabriel. Gabriel took it, and handed the guy his receipt. "I don't think I got your name earlier."

 

"It's Sam." The guy responded. "Sam Winchester." 

 

Gabriel hummed. "I'm Gabriel, Gabriel Novak."  
Sam nodded, and waved goodbye, grabbing his bag and receipt before walking out the door.

 

"First day and you've got his name. Good job."  
Gabriel whipped around to see Charlie standing in the doorway to the back room. Gabriel grabbed a pen and hurled it at Charlie, who ducked and laughed. The small clattering of the pen onto the floor caught Jo's attention, and she popped her head into the room. 

 

"What's going on?"

 

"A hot guy came in today and Gabriel managed to get the guy's name, so I'm teasing him." 

 

Jo gave Gabriel a deadpan look. "You got a hot guys name?"

 

Gabriel ignored the two girls. Charlie walked towards Gabriel, plopping her elbows on the counter. "C'mon Gabe. You gotta at least try to go for that guy. At least try to be friends with him."

 

"Charlie, stop bugging Gabriel over his love life." Jo interrupted. "C'mon. Cas is in the back, go help him." 

 

Charlie groaned, but Jo stared at her and Charlie reluctantly walked into the back room. It was always slow after 8, for the hour before closing. The bell jingled as one of his regulars, Jess, walked in to get some more cherry truffles. 

 

"How's your day been?" Jess mused as she placed a box of cherry truffles on the counter. Every time she'd come in, she'd ask Gabriel how his day had been, relay a bit of hers and bid him a good day. 

 

"My days been alright. What about yours?"  
"The same, just alright. One of my professors is being insanely strict this semester." She lamented, pulling out some dollar bills from her wallet. "At least you're out of college, huh?"

 

"I did go through it, though." Gabriel reminded her. "Have a good evening."

 

"You too." Jess replied, walking out the front door. Gabriel couldn't really call her a friend, but they were acquaintances, as they did talk from time to time. As the familiar jingle of the door sounded as Jess walked out, Gabriel sighed and put his hands on the counter. What a day it had been.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be Gabriel owning a fandom shop (An idea I got from the fanfic Quote in the Quiet on wattpad) but I changed it to a candy shop. Which might make it a bit challenging in the fic events since Sam dislikes candy but oh well


End file.
